Catching Destiny
by starsallaround
Summary: Blair run off with Chuck at the day of her wedding; unlike everyone's speculations something more happened behind it all and Dan Humphrey would do anything just to find out.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a while since he saw her: white dress, curly hair, tiara on top of her head, running along side with Chuck. That was the day she kept the prince hanging.. She left him hanging in the church.

He helped her plan running away even though it breaks his heart, he didn't care. But sometimes he swears he could see doubt in her eyes, but that was only his imagination right? Blair Waldorf would always choose chuck. But what kept him uneasy was her question the night before her wedding;

"Do you really like me to run away with Chuck?" She asked, eyes staring at him point blank. Waiting for his answer, pleading for the reply she wanted to hear, but at that moment he didn't knew what to stay, instead he nods and she crook a smile, sadly and faked. He knew he had done something wrong, he tried to reason out, but she made her decision, she turned her back from him and left. He knew his moment of truth happened, he should have told her how much he wanted her to run away with him, how much pain he is in whenever she's with chuck or the prince, how much he loves her with all his heart and soul.. But he didn't.. He made a big mistake.

He tried forgetting about her, moving on and stopping writing novels about her, but he failed. Wherever he goes, Blair would always catch up on him. The movies, galleries, shops and even the loft made him remember. That's when he decided he needed to leave, away from the Upper East Side, away from her memories.

He stayed at the Hamptons. Quiet with no one there. He tried to refrain knowing what is happening with his friends, but of course he couldn't fully stay away.

"Hey, you are doing great?" Nate asked.

"Yeah. Still a lot of unpacking to do, But I'm great, done a lot of writing though" Dan replied, staring at his laptop and his newest novel.

"Good... That's good..." Nate stopped talking, Dan knows something's wrong.

"What's up? Something bothering you?" Dan asked, he knew he shouldn't have, he knew he'll regret asking.

"Chuck is back.." Nate replied. Confusion in his tone.

"Don't continue" Dan pleaded, he didn't need another Blair waldorf rant, he tried forgetting about her.. At least he tried.

"But..." Nate tried to reason but Dan interrupted.

"Please... I don't care anymore" he replied. Silenced happen and they both say their goodbyes. He wanted to know how the couple was, but he couldn't take the pain. He tried moving on, even though he failed, he's still trying.

Days passed, he longs for his best friend, the brunette he used to hate. Months came along and still he shut himself from the world. Sometimes he would open his phone, waiting for save messages from Blair, but there's none. He would always wonder why she never tried to reach him, she never knew how he felt, and still there's no sign of her. Sometimes he felt good about her absence, but sometimes he misses her like crazy and wanted to dial her phone but he would stop himself.

Five months, five whole months away from Blair and he never felt happy in a second. He still misses her, but he could contain them now. He tried dating again, blondes, red heads, but not brunette, they would always remind him of her. He would go on casual dates, hang around with different girls, but he tried not to get attached. He's still not ready.

His newest novel "The Stranger" is all about Clay, a wealthy new Yorker who fell in love with Harriett, a beautiful brunette brooklynite. Even though he tried not to, he still resulted in writing about his love for Blair. It's not yet done, but soon he will be. He hopes.

For five months he turned his phone off, his email unopened. He left the Hamptons and transferred to Newport. He wanted to run away from everyone most especially Blair.

Today is Blair's birthday, he wanted to greet her, and there he is with his phone turned on, trying endlessly to reach her number but time and time it cannot be reached. She may have changed her number, and so he felt relieved. He had an excuse once she rants about it. He kept his phone on.

That night he thinks about her, their times together and he can't help but smile. He always knew she could make him happy.

Dan was awakened, his phone rang, he cursed himself for forgetting to turn it off. He look at the caller but it's only a number, he answered.

Silence at the end of the other line, he knew who it is, he always knew it when it comes to her;

"Blair?" He asked, waiting and hoping it was her.

Still no answer, a loud sigh came out after a minute followed by her voice

"Why did you let me run away with Chuck?" She asked voice shivering, full of confusion, full of sadness. He knows something is wrong.

"Hey.. What's wrong? Chuck hurt you?" He asked.

"Why did you let me? Why didn't you stop me?" She asked again ignoring his questions. He didn't know what to say, he still didn't know the right answer.

"Because that would make you happy." He answered with the knowledge he believed for so long. And with that the call ended, she hung up.

The next morning, he have to look at his phone to make sure he had received that call from her last night, he's confused, what's wrong with her. That tone of voice is different from the Blair waldorf he used to know. He swore he would never go back that lane again, her knight and shining armor, but he couldn't stay away; he stood up from his bed, dialed Nate's number and waited.

"Hey what's up? Long time bro" Nate greeted.

"Hey still the same" Dan replied unable to make the question he wanted to ask.

"This is not a call of greetings right?" Nate asked, oh damn that man, he always know something.

"Well I need to know how was chuck and Blair doing?" Dan blurted out. Eager and scared of the answer

"I thought you don't care anymore" Nate curiously asked.

"I thought so too..." Dan sighed; he knew he couldn't run away this time. He's in for another full round.

"I told you Chuck came back Five months ago" Nate answered.

"Yes, so how are they?" Dan asked again,

"I never told you that Blair did.. Because she didn't". Nate revealed. Dan confused with the confession. Why did that happen?

"What? How? Why?" Dan asked, his mind full of questions, his head spinning at the fact Blair didn't completely run away with Chuck. All his moping for months has no reason.

"I asked Chuck and he said, as they reached the airport so San Paolo, Blair backed out, said she wanted to do that alone." Nate answered again,

"Do what?" Dan still unsure he was hearing everything right.

"Running away" Nate answered yet again, Dan was again about to ask but Nate continued " and also she told him he doesn't have her heart anymore, that she realized it belongs to somebody else"

With those last words, Dan knew what is happening, for months he thought he hadn't stood a chance, he's not even sure he was the person she's talking about, but he will surely find out. He will find her, no matter what; he will look for her like he's catching his destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for those who love this.. **

* * *

><p>One by one he folded his clothes, He makes it sure he hasn't left anything valuable. Today he'll go back to the life he left behind. The life he tried to forget. He wasn't sure it was a good idea, all he knows is he wanted to find her. No... he didn't want it, he needed it more than anything.<p>

When his bags are full, he zipped it up and carried it out of apartment. He took one glance at the place he called home for months, no.. This is not his home, he pretended it is, but he would always be home at brooklyn.

He glanced at the sea he usually strolls in the morning, the place that gives him peace whenever he feels lonely. He will leave this place not to run away, but to finally face the one thing he never did, his feeling for a certain brunette.

His taxi came, and on his plane ride home he tried replaying the call over and over again, looking for clues on where she might be. He tried calling that number so many times but as it is.. It cannot be reached anymore. He always knew she's smart, he just never thought she'd be this good hiding.

As he came out of the taxi, he faced once more the place he could call his second home, the Vander Woodsen-Humphrey home. When he walked out the elevator, he felt more at home hearing Rufus and Lily's voice from the kitchen with the smell of waffles all over the place. He can't help but smile.

"I'm home!" Dan announced with open arms.

His crowd all stared at him with eyes wide. Jaws dropped, it was his dad who first come up to him and hug him, his eyes met Serena who was standing behind the counter, their eyes met and they both knew they needed to talk, not about them but the brunette they both love.

He can't help but submerge himself with waffles, he miss this, he had fast food and pizza for the past couple of months and he needed some home made food, when Serena stood up, her face looked at him signaling him to follow her, and he did without questions asked, he then closed the door behind him and Serena began to rant;

"You came back, why just now Dan? Why?" Serena shouted.

"Serena.." Dan tried to explain, he wanted her to know he didn't know a thing up until 3 days ago.

"You should have been here Five months ago, she should have been here five months ago!" Serena broke down, palm on her face, tears pouring endlessly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" Dan whispered as he stroke her back and calms her with his touch.

"Because you didn't let us tell you.. You shut yourself out, she shut herself out! I'm both your best friend, you should have told me what was going on!" She shouted again, she stood up, went to her desk and opened a drawer. She pulled a tiny piece of paper, and hand it to Dan.

"Read it." Serena ordered

Dan opened the folded piece and looked at the writings, he knew who they were, and it's Blair.

_S_

_I'm sorry I have to do this, I'm not happy anymore. Not with the Prince.. I thought all I needed was Chuck's love, but I need something more... Something He couldn't give me. I need to know what it is; I need to find myself again that I lost when I lost my baby. I needed to do this alone... Make me the Queen B I once was. Please Understand... I need you to understand._

_P.S: Tell Humphrey that my cabbage patch is lonely, it needed cedric. _

_Love B. _

"Why didn't she tell me that? Why did she pursue running away with Chuck?" Dan asked as he continues to pace the room, his head full of questions that wanted some answers. His mind blowing with the information he has... Blair's not happy with chuck anymore. And clearly she's not happy now; he needed to find her, fix the mistake he made. "It's my fault she runs away that day... I planted that idea in her mind, I made her go..." Dan mumbled, Hands on his head unable to think what move he must do. "If it wasn't for me she wouldn't be gone"

"She would do it even without your help Dan, you know her, she doesn't settle for things she doesn't like anymore, It would have been better if you were here when chuck returned." Serena told him, her hands on his shoulders, eyeing him, giving him signals he knew better than anyone else. "Dan, I... When you left.."

"No Serena, we couldn't do this anymore.." Dan admitted. "Blair is the reason I came back home..." He left her in that room, stunned and bummed of the rejection she just received.

Dan went to the Penthouse he surely knows well, the place their impeccable kiss happened, the kiss that made him realize his princess is the evil Queen that bossed him around all through out high school.

He saw her Cabbage Patch and smiled how an evil dictator could have the same taste with dolls like him; he stood up and reached for the doll. Holding it made him remember her first time at Brooklyn, Where she teased the garage door present in between his house. He dislikes her way of showing her thoughts, but he knew she was always right.

"Audrey misses you Blair... I miss you.." He whispered.

"Miss Blair loved that doll." Dorota said from the door.

"Dorota, sorry, didn't mean to trespass." Dan apologized.

"It's alright Mr. Humphrey, No ones been here anyway. Everybody forgets about Miss Blair. " Dorota sobbed. "Mister Chuck and Nate have new girlfriends, Miss Serena moved out, Madam Eleanor left for Paris. "

"Hey..Shhhhh.." Dan tried to comfort her, "They didn't forget about her, that's their way of coping up from a great loss"

"I just miss her so much" Dorota cried. Palms on her face.

"Hey, hey.. It's going to be okay" Dan assured her.

"She hasn't been away this long, what if she's lost? What if something bad happens? " Dorota questioned, scared for her little boss.

"shh.. Blair's smart, you know it more that I do, She's okay. I'll find her No matter what." Dan promised.

"I told her to come home so many times, but she won't listen" Dorota butted out. Her eyes opened wide with the shock that she just slipped out.

"You talked to Blair?" Dan eagerly asked. his hands on her shoulders, staring at her.

Dorota's eyes staggered and tried to look away from Dan, but she knew that she could trust the Brooklyn boy.

"I did. For a couple of times." Dorota admitted. "She called a week after she ran away, she's asking about you, why she couldn't contact you"

"She did?" Dan felt guilty, if he hadn't start brooding about her lost, he may had the chance asking her to go home. "I'm sorry.. All this is my fault." He felt weak, he feels bad about everything like he's worse that what Chuck had done to her in the past, he abandoned her on the time she most needed.

"She understands, I know she did." Dorota assured him, she smiles and put her hands on top of his.

"Do you know where she is?" Dan asked.

"I'm sorry Mister Humphrey, but I honestly don't know. She never told me everytime I ask her, She didn't give in everytime I plea" Dorota again sobbed. Dan felt butterflies in his stomach, today he felt like dorota loves Blair more than anything, that she learned to love the Lion of the house. "She would always use different numbers when calling." She told him. "But sometimes, when she calls there are kids in the background, and this one time I heard a loud bell that she prompted to end the call" Dorota blurted out. Dan's eyes widened. He never thought blair would be in a place like that. He thought she would refrain herself from kids after what happened.

" I know where she is!" Dan shouted. He stood up about to leave the room when Dorota Interrupted.

"Where Mister Humphrey?" Dorota asked.

"In an orphanage run by nuns. I may not know where exactly but atleast we have a start" Dan admitted. "I'm not sure where to start looking" he felt it again, being weak.

"I think I know where you should start" Dorota suggested.

"Where?" Dan curiously asked. Eyeing the woman infront of her.

"Not where, who.." Dorota told him, he eyed the woman unable to figure out what she meant. "I think you should talk to Mister Bass first... He's the last person she's been with"

He knew this was coming, the inevitable meet up with Chuck. He doesn't want to talk to the guy he knew Blair loved, and who knew he might be the reason Blair ditched him at the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

He walked slowly; step by step he could feel his hands shaking. He's not afraid of meeting him, he's afraid knowing what runs in his mind.

As the elevator rang, signaling him he reached the floor, the door opened and he stepped out of it.

"Chuck, you in here!" Dan shouted, looking at the place.

Chuck emerged from the kitchen, holding a glass of scotch.

"Drinking early in the morning?" Dan asked again.

"Humpty dumdum, you're back!" His arms wide open for a hug.

"You're drunk" Dan started. He didn't give him a hug, he just stared at him.

"I'm celebrating your home coming" Chuck answered and grinned. Dan helped him to the sofa. "Want something to drink? I have a lot" Chuck slurred.

"Nope. Thanks, I'm here to ask you something, but I don't think it's the right time though." Chuck eyed him, shook his head and smiled.

"I know you'll ask about her," Chuck tapped his back and continued "Go for it"

"What happened?" Dan asked.

_***flashback***_

Chuck and Blair went out of the limo, with baggages in hand; they both entered the helicopter saved for them to go to Las Vegas. It's always been Blair's dream to go to Vegas, where glitz and glamour awaits.

"I promise we'll be happy blair, we'll always be together." Chuck assured her while holding her hands. Blair looked outside the window and finally, she could see the lights of Vegas. She smiled, she remembered how Dan also wants to go to Vegas and watch Cirque de Solei, and he's always been a fan.

When they reached the Rooftop of the MGM hotel, Chuck held her hand; they reached their hotel room that looks almost like the Penthouse: chandeliers, glass windows, soft mattress, antique decorations;

"Just like home.." Chuck proudly said. "We'll stay here for a week, Let the Grimaldi get tired of looking at the airport and we'll go to San Paolo," He laid down his plan. Blair just smiled and took his hand. She wasn't sure this is what she wanted; all she knew is that in her mind, running away with the man she loved for 4 years is the right thing to do.

What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, and for a week both live the life of a total socialite; parties, casinos, sex and alcohol.

"My assistant informed me that the Grimaldis went back to Monaco, we could go now" Chuck informed Blair with a smile, he was happy and Blair knew it.

For an hour they started packing and headed back to New York; Chuck needed to get their fake Passport's he asked to be made, and from there they will leave to Brazil. A place no one would dare to look for them.

They held hand in hand while entering JFK, hoods covered their faces, sunglasses completely fill up their disguise.

"Stay here, I'll look for our man who has our passports" Chuck whispered on Blair's ear. She just smiled in return.

And there at one corner of the airport, she saw a girl, reading the book that made her heart jump a little, INSIDE. She smiled, proud of what her boy best friend had made from his life. She sat near the girl and started;

" I know the author of that book" she proudly stated with a big smile.

"Well I know him too, he signed this book for me" the girl answered with pride and irritation.

"Well I know him as I mean closely, his my best friend." Blair explained looking pass the girl's irritated voice.

"You mean you're Sabrina?" The girl asked with eyes wide opened and as if looking she's about to cry stars trucked.

"What? Oh no no no! I'm Blair, the girl who Clair was inspired by" Blair answered. She wanted to explain more but the girl was more eager to talk rather than get information.

"Oh my gosh! You're Clair Carlyle?" The girl shouted, hands shaking, with teary eyes.

"Blair actually that's my name... Blair Waldorf.." Blair interrupted but the girl no longer listening to her.

"You we're the love of Dylan's life.." The girl exclaimed. Blair stunned unable to respond; she hasn't really read the whole book yet, she just read the part where Dan wrote them about having sex, but not him being in love with her, because that would be impossible.. Right?

"What did you just say?" Blair asked. The girl eyed her, smirks;

"You haven't read the book are you?" The girl asked,

" No... Not really, we have a fall out after me reading the part where he wrote about us having sex." Blair explained. "And then I have to run away from my wedding day, I have no time"

"Why are you running away?" The girl curiously asked.

"Because I don't love who I'm marrying with" Blair answered.

"Are you running away with Dylan? Is he here?" The girl asked excitedly.

"What? No! No! That would be absurd. I'm here with Chuck, Charlie trout in the book" Blair again explained. She smiled proudly.

"You're running away with that man? Why?" The girl looked disappointed and sad.

"Well... He's the love of my life... I think" Blair tried to explain, but nothing good is coming from her mind, no good argument why she's running away with chuck. She herself doesn't even know why she's running away with him.

"You think? Or you know?" The girl asked. "Because that's two different things"

Blair smiled at the girl who knew things more than she did.

"Charlie Trout died in the book, you know why? Because he never let people in, that's just how he is. Clair felt weak when she's with him, thought she was stronger? Nah... She felt like a prisoner on her own obsession... I don't think that's good"

Blair was unable to respond to the girl's statement but instead stared at her.

"You should read the book... It's all about you. All about Dylan's love for you" The girl suggested. "And maybe you'll know more about how you truly feel"

"Why?" Blair asked, not even knowing what her question is about.

"Because seeing you unsure with Mr. Chuck or whoever he is, made me think, Dylan's love for Clair is not a one-sided thing. I think Clair loves him too, just too afraid to admit it." A female voice talked on the speaker, " oh that's me.." The girl exclaimed. She closed the book and about to put it in her back but hesitated, she held the book and offered it to Blair, "You have this, Read it.. You'll see" The girl smiled and waved goodbye.

Blair tried to remember her life the past few months, and all she could was herself spending more time with the Brooklyn boy she once dislike.

Her and Dan at the Hallway saying each others thoughts..

Her and Dan at the gallery, Dan telling her that she should take a risk..

Her and Dan at the party, Him telling her she deserves to be with someone who makes her happy..

Her coming to the Loft to save Serena...

Her and Dan in an old car to go after Juliet...

Her and Dan alone at the holidays watching Nanette...

Her and Dan hiding in a closet where Chuck declared his love for Raina...

Her and Dan on the phone celebrating Valentines together while watching Rose Mary's baby...

Her and Dan hiding their friendship and enjoying it...

Her and Dan at the bathroom, her admitting she was pregnant...

Her and Dan at the loft discussing about paternity test and Dan assuring she would always have him...

Her and Dan in the streets, her admitting she came to Dan because he's the only one who could save her from her own worst instinct...

She and Dan at the loft, him hugging her and telling her he knows how to make her happy...

Her and Dan at the Church after her losing the baby and Chuck in coma...

Her and Dan at Vera Wang, her admitting she can't wear a wedding dress designed to fit with her and her baby...

Yes... Blair's memories float out, her losing the baby... Losing the only thing she was holding on, Blair tried to look for Chuck, she's crying, she need someone...

Blair looked around; people passing her by, different kinds. Those are people not running away but instead going to a place they know they should be. She walked backwards; overwhelmed of the fear she has inside of her, then she bump into a baggage, she tripped and fell to the floor, tears running from her eyes, tears of fear. She's afraid of what she's feeling right now, the confusion, the uncertainty and the willingness to stay.

"Miss are you alright?" A female voice asked. Blair looked up and saw a woman carrying a child that might be ten months old. She felt her heart ache. All this time she hid her guilt from her baby's death inside of her. She felt as if she should be that woman, carrying her child to the airport as they go to their first family trip. She stood up, wiped her tears and smiled.

"I'm fine." Blair looked down and walked away.

Walking towards a store, she saw a little girl, sitting on the floor playing with a cabbage patch doll, she stared at that little girl who looks so happy, then her mother came and smiled at the little girl, told her something Blair couldn't hear, and the child stood up, grabbed her mother's hand, and both walk hand in hand towards the tunnel to the plane. She felt her heart ache more, if her baby hadn't died, she would have grown up just like that little girl, happy and contented, everything blair wasn't while growing up. She wanted to forget about the accident, but she can't... She can't run away from it anymore.

_***end of flashback***_

"I didn't know what made her change her mind, she just did." Chuck explained gloomily,

"You went after her?" Dan asked.

"When I came back here at the empire, Louis was here, checking up on us...When he learned that Blair didn't run away with me, he felt happy, he told me its better that Blair chooses herself rather than choosing me..." Chuck explained again, " and then I decided that our love, our obsession with each other is unhealthy, I need to let her go, we need to let each other go... In that way we may both find the things we both needed"

"That's bull!" Dan shouted. "She's not like any of us, she was born here, never left this place not without Serena, she will get lost... And if she did, you'll answer to me" Dan stated angrily.

"Give her credit Humphrey, she's moving her own parameters, unlike anyone of us she's moving pass the old Blair" Chuck answered calmly, pouring another drink.

"Why do you say so?" Dan asked.

"Because the last words she told me, that I don't have her heart anymore, it belongs to someone else" Chuck stated now looking straight at him. " I think we both know who that is...and the old Blair would not have the heart to do that"

With those Last words, Chuck stood up and left Dan in the living room, stunned and uncertain on what to react. Everyone's growing up, looking passes the old them... Everyone except him.


End file.
